


Day 349 - Kiss it better

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [349]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love, M/M, Sex on the horizon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“That was not the most intelligent thing to do, you know that, right?”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 349 - Kiss it better

“That was not the most intelligent thing to do, you know that, right?”

John was stretched out on the sofa, his feet in Sherlock’s lap and an icepack on his forehead. He gently poked Sherlock with his right foot while speaking. Sherlock caught it and placed it back on his leg before answering.

“I discovered that I am prone to poor judgement when it comes to you being in danger.”

John huffed out a laugh.

“You are prone to poor judgement most of the time, to be honest.”

“Mh. That’s why I have you.”

John smiled and pulled his foot back to poke Sherlock again.

“That’s all you need me for?”

“No. You also make excellent tea and the flat is much cleaner since you moved in,” Sherlock said, sounding completely earnest.

While John was still trying to figure out if Sherlock was joking or not, his lover continued speaking.

“And then there’s the sex.”

“Mh, yes. The sex. Why don’t you come here and kiss me?”

“Because the doctor said no exhausting physical activities for a couple of days.”

“I don’t care.”

“Now who’s the one prone to poor judgement?”

“Everybody has poor judgement when they are horny.”

“You can’t be horny. You were just gutted by a knife.”

“Oh, I can. After all they didn’t cut off my _balls_.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'poor'.
> 
> Still here, still working on the challenge, still confused by life. Anything new with you guys? ;)


End file.
